Glee: After the Show
by teddyshoney
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Glee ended, aprox. 1 year later. There are some changes to the characters because I don't like everything that happened, and I love happy endings. In this world, everyone is married to someone. Finn does not die, so he and Rachel are married. Also, Quinn did not give up Beth. This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment!
1. Chapter 1

Summer was just beginning to heat up, and for the New Directions alumni, that meant it was time for their vacation together. It was something that every member of the group looked forward to. Since they had all graduated and their lives had begun to separate little by little, this was the time to forget for a week, to just enjoy each other.

Kurt and Blaine were packing for the trip, a little more last minute than Kurt really liked, but it was the fastest he could get his husband to agree to. Blaine really didn't like to have their suitcases sitting by the front door before they had to be. Apparently, he wasn't really feeling like packing today, either.

"Babe?" Blaine asked as he flopped onto their bed, nearly destroying the neat piles that Kurt had made. "Do you have a lot left?"

"I'd have less if you were helping instead of knocking over the piles." Kurt couldn't keep the annoyed tone out of his voice.

Blaine pouted. "I'm sorry. I just want to be done. I'm bored."

"We can't go on a cruise with everyone without all of our stuff. Did you get the bathroom stuff packed?"

"Does putting the toothbrushes inside their holders count?" Blaine grinned widely as Kurt groaned. "Yes, I got it all packed. You should probably double check it, though. I don't know for sure that I got all your moisturizing stuff." Though Kurt had been trying for as long as he and Blaine had been dating, he just couldn't get Blaine to realize how important that was.

"Fine. I'll double check it. You finish putting these shirts in the suitcase." He turned to walk into the bathroom, but threw back over his shoulder, "Just those shirts, Blaine. Don't add anything else."

The rest of the packing went smoothly, and before long, the boys and all their bags were packed into a taxi, taking them to the airport where they would meet up with the rest of the New York gang before heading to Florida to catch up with everyone else and board their cruise ship. For the most part, they didn't have much to talk about, so they sat, hands entwined, watching as the bustling city moved outside the taxi windows.

"Do you think Puck and Quinn will have Beth along?" Kurt piped up.

"I dunno. Do you think Britt and Santana have had any luck adopting yet?" Blaine made his voice sound like he was joking, but in reality, he really hoped that all of his friends would have their kids along, whoever and however many that may be. He had been looking for an opportunity to talk to Kurt about having kids, so maybe being around some on their vacation would open that door.

Kurt turned to him, nose wrinkled. "I kinda hope not. Kids will just ruin the little time we all have together. And there are so many responsibilities. Doesn't leave a lot of time for them to do what they want to do."

This was the other reason that Blaine hadn't brought it up. Kurt wasn't quite so on board with kids as he was. Asking him to add that kind of stress to their lives probably wouldn't go over well, so Blaine kept his mouth shut. Mostly. "It wouldn't be too bad, I guess." He shrugged. "But it would mean more responsibility."

Kurt giggled and gave him a kiss on the hand as the taxi pulled over in front of the large airport. "Come on! Everyone should be here by now!" He dropped Blaine's hand, not giving their previous conversation any more thought as he bounded out of the taxi to start grabbing their bags from the trunk.

Blaine grinned. His husband could go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. Life was never dull with Kurt that was for sure. As he helped Kurt grab their bags and head in to the airport, keeping a sharp eye out for their friends, he couldn't help but hope once more that someone would bring their kid with them. Maybe if he had the chance, he could show Kurt that being a dad would be fun before he really had to bring it up.

He was drug from his thoughts by a loud squeal from his husband and then a "Rachel!" Moments later both he and Kurt were engulfed in hugs from Finn and Rachel as the excited chit chat began.


	2. Chapter 2-The News

Chapter 2: The News

It had taken Finn and Rachel all morning to pack for their vacation with the New Directions. Finn wasn't sure if it was Rachel's incessant talking that had slowed them or the headache he'd developed from listening to it all. Either way, he'd spent the morning laying on the bed with a pillow over his face as Rachel walked around their apartment gathering things for the trip and talking all the while.

"…So then, obviously, I said to her that that was a crazy song to pick for an audition. No director would ever want to hear that garbage on stage. But no director ever wants to hear anything but me on stage, singing a hit from one of Barbara's shows in my clear soprano. I couldn't tell her that, though, and I didn't want to suggest a Barbara song for her because she just couldn't hit those notes, so I told her she might want to pick a different song. Was that too mean?"

"I'm sure it was fine—"

"Good! Speaking of fine, when would be a fine time to share our news with everyone?" She paused just long enough to give the still form on the bed a wink for her pun. "I mean, I know it won't be a big deal to some. Santana and Brittney. Quinn and Puck. But there will be at least a few people excited. I wonder how Kurt's going to react. I hope he isn't mad because we kind of agreed to wait for—"

"Rachel! Can you stop for a moment? Just take a breath. Geez. You've been talking all morning." Finn sat up, searching for his wife's eyes. He wasn't as mad as his words sounded, but he needed a break.

"I have? I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. I know you're excited and when you're excited, you talk. A lot. I still love you. But you have to quit getting so excited and talking so much. You're going to stress out and that's a bad idea right now."

"I know. It's just…" Rachel paused, her eyes becoming watery as she went to sit on the bed by her husband. "I just want everyone to be excited for us, you know? I want them to give me a hug and talk about it all weekend with me. Mostly, I want Kurt to be happy because he's my best friend and your brother, but I know he thinks we're really young, and my career is just taking off…"

Finn squeezed her hands gently. "Remember what I said about the talking? Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure everyone is going to be excited about our news. Maybe they won't be as excited as you and I are, but I'm sure that they will have a lot of good things to say and want to know about all of our plans." He stopped to wipe a tear that had fallen down Rachel's cheek. He knew the tears were just a side effect of her crazy hormones, but it still killed him to see her cry. "Don't be sad, babe. I'm sure Kurt will be excited for us. It's going to change his life, too."

"Not as much as ours."  
"I know. But it still will."  
"What if he isn't excited?"

"We still will be, won't we? It might take him a little time to warm up to the idea, but just remember, it isn't his life or his decision. When the time comes, I'm sure he will be super happy for us. Blaine, too."

Rachel nodded. "I better finish packing." She returned to the closet, grabbing another pair of shoes and a few of his shirts. As she folded and packed them, she asked, "How will we tell them?"

Finn shrugged. "I dunno. 'Hey guys. We're pregnant!' Does that work?"

Rachel giggled. "When?"

"Whenever we're ready!"

Despite Finn's warning to not talk so much or get so excited, Rachel didn't stop talking the entire drive to the airport. After seeing a baby on their way to their flight gate that was all she could talk about. She chatted up a storm, hardly stopping to take a breath or let Finn interject with his own opinions, talking about everything from strollers to car seats to gender, and who should get to be at the hospital when it was finally time. The only thing that pulled her out of her one-sided conversation was the squeal from Kurt as he and Blaine came into their waiting area.

As she gave Kurt a huge hug, she caught Finn's eye as he hugged Blaine. She mouthed the word "Now?" at him, and Finn shook his head. Though he could see the disappointment in his wife's eyes, he knew they shouldn't jump their friends with something like this straight away. It was best to wait and time the announcement just right.


End file.
